Volcano
The Volcano region in Monster Hunter 2 is a lot larger than its Monster Hunter predecessor, the region is also far more harsh and inhospitable. You may be under contract on a quest during an eruption, tread lightly. On MHFU, two extra areas can be explored; they are mainly for Lavasioth hunts. =Geography= Lava flowing in this region is dangerous to walk near, and subject to change during an eruption. Explosive white rocks in the region and will cause damage to anything nearby if they are hit. Area 1 Craggy region with a mild temperature. Apceros and Ioprey are common to this area. Plants and Berries can be harvested here. There is also a Mining Point in the area. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 2 Craggy region with a mild temperature. Ceanataur are common to this area. Plants grow here and Bugs can be caught here. There are two Mining Points nearby. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 3 Red hot underground volcanic cavern. It is always very hot here, bring Cool Drinks Ceanataur, Ioprey and Apceros favour this area. Plants and Berries can be harvested here. There is a Mining Point that can be exploited here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 4 Red hot underground volcanic cavern. It is always very hot here, bring Cool Drinks Ioprey and Vespoid favour this area.Melynx have also been spotted here. Berries can be harvested and there are two Mining Points that can be exploited here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 5 Red hot underground volcanic cavern. It is always very hot here, bring Cool Drinks Ioprey and Remobra favour this area. Plants can be harvested and there are two Mining Points that can be exploited here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 6 Overlooking the volcano's throat. It is always very hot here, bring Cool Drinks Ceanataur, Remobra,and Ioprey live in this area. Berries can be harvested and there are two Mining Points that can be exploited here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 7 At the foot of the volcano, magma rivers sometimes make this area difficult to traverse. It is always very hot here, bring Cool Drinks Ioprey and Apceros like this area. Berries and Plants can be harvested here. Monsters like Basarios can usually be found in that particular area. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 8 Overlooking the volcano's crater and primary vent, during an eruption this region is under a river of lava and impossible to reach. It is always very hot here, bring Cool Drinks Melynx somehow like it here, Remobra also favour this area. Three Mining Points can be exploited here. Berries are available for harvest. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 9 (Unite Only) Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Area 10 (Unite Only) Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * Secret Area There is a 3% chance of landing here (only in High Rank or G Lvl missions). There is a mining spot, so bring Pickaxes, but beware of the Bullfango. Located between area number 5 and 6, connected to area 6. Screen Shots =Wyverns and Monsters= *Shogun Ceanataur *Basarios *Gravios *Rajang *Iodrome *Akantor *Teostra *Lunastra =Videos= =See Also= *Old Volcano *Area List *About the Volcanic Belt Category: Areas